User talk:Exdeath64
Hi, welcome to EarthBound Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Save Frog page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 04:57, 20 April 2009 About new members Answer Ninten vandalised Somebody vandalised the Ninten bio. How do you get the old text back? Been fixed and the perpetrator has been banned for three days. Thank you for bringing this to my attention. Hey I was reading your userpage, and I didn't ditch this site per se, I've just either been busy or tired of editing wikis, since I was involved with many of them as of late. If you wanted administratorship you could have always just requested it on my talkpage; I would have been more than willing to fork it over! [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Vixen']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'Windstorm']] 05:12, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :Nah don't worry about it, I've been a little preoccupied to get too involved with the site, so you having administratorship now is a good thing. I skimmed through your contributions and I fully support your promotion. Pikmin Master would also make a good admin; like me (excluding the time I've been away) he's been frequenting this place for almost as long as its been running. Anyways, I've included mention of you becoming admin on EarthBound Wiki's main page. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Vixen']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'Windstorm']] 06:10, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::I'm not sure right now how active I'm going to be. I still check the website every now and then just to see how things are looking, but I've been a little too busy to lend a hand in actually contributing. That's why it's something of a relief to find someone else has access to all the admin tools. I don't really know how else to boost the site's traffic though; back when the Mother 3 translation was in development I had a link to EarthBound Wiki in my signature on that project's website, but since it's been released I haven't had anything new to say there. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Vixen']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'Windstorm']] 22:40, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Forum? question hey,i am from a site that you probabaly never heard of.Thegameshelf.org .I am the owner and would like to get an afflication.if not may i at least put a little ad on your front page? Also,if i cannot, can you help with mother coverage on thegameshelf.org ? tnx-- 04:02, 1 August 2009 (UTC)-- 04:02, 1 August 2009 (UTC) question number 2 what do you meen by livening up,Exdeath?I made a new logo if thats what it means.Look,at the top,--Ar26 16:48, 1 August 2009 (UTC)From thegameshelf.org. The Project Mother 4 Hello there, Exdeath, I recently viewed your question about my Mother 4 fan game, and I would be more than happy to see a Mother 4 page on here! Just give me the specifics on what you need and I'll see what I can get for you :) ~Chaisu Mother 3 I'm starting to make and clean up enemy articles in this game, but my computer won't let me upload enemy pics for some reason? Do you think you or someone you know can help me out?-- Do you mind uploading some EarthBound pics so I can write some articles? Just uploading will be good enough.-- :Hey Game, use Print Screen Button (Top Right Keyboard), and cut it out. I will help too! ::If I knew we needed it, I woulda snapped a picture of the mole cricket, but I will do it when he returns. It's easier when you get the Battle Memory, because you will be able to fight all the monsters you have previously fought.-- :Oh, cool Loid editor Hello. I just want to point out that I am the one who edited the Loid page. In case you're wondering who I am, I was going to be starman125 but for some reason I can't create my account. :Awesome little IP